


How I would change myself

by HedwigProngs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigProngs/pseuds/HedwigProngs
Summary: Taeyong meets one Jung Jaeyun and suddenly his entire world is tipped on its axis.





	How I would change myself

Taeyong had never been anybody special, he had average grades, face and life. Taeyong was perfectly average, no special achievements or anything. Adding onto this, his family was even more average then his life, a mother who worked as a teacher and a father who worked as a banker. They had the perfect white picket fence life and Taeyong was okay with being the average.  
If there was anyone who was special in his family, it had to be Taeyong’s younger brother Mark who had somehow won the affection of everyone in his age groups and had created a reputation for himself after he started a fight with bullies picking on a younger student, Taeyong was proud of his brother even if he couldn’t help but feel worried for his brother. Mark had always been extraordinary even as a young boy, Mark would and always had made Taeyong proud beyond belief. Mark was the light of their average family’s life and Taeyong wouldn’t take that spotlight from his younger brother for the world.  
On the other hand,Taeyong had amassed a small group of friends after four years after moving back from Canada. Taeyong loved his friends and would take a bullet for them. He had grown impossibly close to everyone in his friend group and consider them his family.  
There was Doyoung, who was someone who Taeyong could truly call his best friend, they had known each other since childhood and had reconnected again in high school after losing contact. Doyoung was the one person in Taeyong’s life who Taeyong loved more than his family, the black haired man was someone who Taeyong always saw as a role model.  
Next was Ten, who was his closest friend, next to Doyoung of course, Taeyong had taken Ten under his wing after the younger had moved to Korea from Thailand and did not speak a lick of Korean. Ten was the person who had inspired Taeyong to start dancing and they now attended lessons together every day but Thursday and the weekend. Taeyong was always shocked by how Ten’s language skills, not only in Korean, has improved by leaps and bounds in only a couple years.  
Then came Johnny who was closer to Ten, with them both speaking English fluently, than Taeyong. Johnny towered over Taeyong by what felt like a meter, Johnny however, played volleyball and more of his friends were the athletes of the school.  
This is when Taeyong first met Jaehyun, as Taeyong sprinted through the hallways with Johnny’s lunch in hand, Johnny left it in his locker again. Taeyong was already planning on stealing the best thing in Johnny’s lunch as payment for his troubles. Then, he turned the corner and…  
_bam_  
...knocked straight into the star point guard of the basketball team and as Taeyong looked into chocolate brown eyes, he knew he was a goner. A soft fluffy face with twin dimples and a kind, deep voice asking Taeyong if he’s okay. Taeyong was absolutely ruined now. How could someone be both attractive and have a gorgeous voice? There was only one answer and that was Jung Jaehyun was obviously an angel.  
With a stuttering voice and deep red blush, Taeyong bashfully answered that he’s okay pulling himself up from the dirty school floor with the help of Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun’s soft warm hand.  
Jaehyun, in Taeyong’s eyes, was perfect. No one could compare. Jaehyun stood both taller and broader than Taeyong and there was an urge for Taeyong to throw himself into Jaehyun’s arms and chest to see if they were as warm and solid as they looked. Jaehyun was an angel on Taeyong’s earth.  
Despite this, Taeyong wished that he had gone another way and not bumped into Jaehyun that fateful day. If he hadn’t maybe he wouldn’t be so infatuated with someone who Taeyong had only spoken with a handful of times.  
It was as if his world had been muted before, everything was brighter and stronger than they had ever been before for Taeyong. Jaehyun had tipped the world on its axis and suddenly everything was so so different from how they had been only moments before. Jaehyun lit up Taeyong’s world more than anything had before and Taeyong didn’t know what to do with the newfound light in his world.  
As Taeyong rushed up to Johnny, lunch in hand with a vibrant, bright red blush across his face Taeyong could already feel the teasing that would ensue from his friends.  
Despite the ensuing teasing that was bound to happen, Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to care. Taeyong had finally found the person who his world would spin around.  
Taeyong had found Jaehyun.

* * *

All of Taeyong’s friends, it was only Doyoung and Ten with Taeyong, Johnny had volleyball practice, expressed their surprise at Taeyong falling head over heels for a jock and the golden boy of the basketball team.  
“Four years and all it took for Yong to crack was running over a cute boy, and to think both me and Ten thought that you’d graduate without having even had a crush on anyone” Doyoung mused finding the entire situation hilarious and very surprising. Doyoung had a comforting hand on Taeyong’s thigh as though reassuring that they were just joking, the hand warmed Taeyong against the cold autumn wind and against his own fears about having a crush on someone.  
For as many jokes as Taeyong’s friends made about Taeyong finally showing interest in anyone, they knew of Taeyong’s fears. Taeyong felt inadequate but, now with a new energy he felt the need to get better to better suit Jaehyun. Jaehyun was leagues ahead of Taeyong in everything, this only gave Taeyong motivation to catch up and do better.  
However, these fears and motivations manifested in Taeyong and suddenly everything was spiraling out of the control of Taeyong’s hands. Taeyong couldn’t stop now that he had started.  
For the first time in Taeyong’s life, he felt filled with purpose and he knew now that he would do anything to be seen as enough in Jaehyun’s eyes. Despite Doyoung’s warnings that Taeyong was acting unhealthy and needed to realize that Jaehyun wasn’t a god but a person, Taeyong continued in full force with his plan of being enough for Jaehyun.  
Taeyong needed to be enough, even at the expense of his own happiness and healthy. He would do anything to be seen in Jaehyun’s eyes. Just being part of Jaehyun’s ever growing fanclub and seeing Jaehyun every day at his basketball practice. Taeyong physically needed to be closer to the younger.  
6 months later and Taeyong had completely changed. Even if it was for the better Doyoung couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt for not stopping his friend for changing himself not for Taeyong, himself, but for his crush.  
Where Taeyong had once been timid and nearly invisible to the students of their school, Taeyong was now known for being nearly dangerously handsome and the life of every party. It was often that Doyoung was called in the early morning hours to pick up a black out drunk Taeyong, Doyoung felt like it was hopeless to show his dear friend that there are other ways to catch his crush’s attention. No matter how many times Doyoung tried to convince his friend that this wasn’t the best way, Taeyong’s new found party animal behavior persisted.

* * *

This behavior came to a head at a regular friday party. Taeyong, as had been his habit for the last six months, was getting ready begrudgingly. He honestly hated every part of what he was wearing. Taeyong wanted to trade his bold and loud make up for a face mask that he had been wanting to try out. He’d rather have soft pyjamas and robe than whatever mix of leather and chains Taeyong was wearing right now.  
In short, Taeyong would rather be anyone else but himself, he wanted to go back to how things were six months ago. The popular people were boring and never had anything in common with Taeyong and it was all too much. Nothing was right and it was all just becoming worse and worse.  
But, he couldn’t stop now. Six months into this mess was too late and his unhealthy crush on Jaehyun kept him going, Taeyong had long accepted that what he was doing wasn’t healthy but he couldn’t stop now. Now when he was so so so close to being close enough to Jaehyun.  
A rumor has been floating around in Jaehyun’s fanclub that after nearly a year of not going to any parties due to practice, this would be the one he attended. Taeyong was suddenly beside himself with need to be at the party that could be the one that would give him the closeness he so craved.  
But only if everything had gone okay and things hadn’t fallen apart at the seams for Taeyong. Maybe then things would be better, both for Taeyong and Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on how this is!! Chapters will be coming out regularly once I finish all the prompts I have!!
> 
> [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/XlAOKUNKUN)  
[curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/baaaajames)


End file.
